This program project combines the efforts of investigators who are knowledgeable in various areas of molecular biology. The central concept is to focus on examining fundamental questions relevant to understanding how viral genes are inserted, maintained and regulated in the course of transformation. The thymidine kinase (tk) of the herpes virus was chosen as a model system because of its unique experimental attributes.